Butterfly Kisses
by superbatnerdxx
Summary: Their parents died when they were young, and Justin became the father figure. 16 years later, Alex will marry. Justin gives her away. One-shot. Songfic: Butterfly Kisses.


**Full summary: Their parents died when Max was 6, Alex was 8, and Justin was 10. They were brought into an orphanage, where Justin became their father figure. 8 years later, Justin is allowed to leave and he brings Alex and Max with him. Another 8 years later, Alex is going to get married. Justin will give her away. One-shot.**

* * *

><p>Alex ran up to me and gave me a hug. Mom and dad had gotten into a car accident on their way home from their anniversary vacation. I was only 10 years old, but I was much more mature than most kids my age. I wrapped my arms around Alex. She was hugging me so tight, more strength than an 8 year old little girl should have. She was crying, she was still young, but she understood what had happened. What we were just told. I looked at Max. He was sitting down quietly, unsure of what to do. He was clueless as to why his older siblings were crying. Especially Alex, because Alex <em>never<em> cries.

I let go of her, and we finished packing our things. We were headed for the orphanage. I had Alex's hand in one of my own. Max's on the other. From that day forward, I promised myself I would do anything to take care of them. I would become a father figure, because they didn't deserve to lose their parents, _we _didn't deserve to lose our parents. Accidents happen, but we have to move on, eventually.

_There's two things I know for sure.  
><em>_She was sent here from heaven.  
><em>_And she's daddy's little girl._

We've only been in the orphanage for a while, about 3 months. Alex, and I share a room, while Max was roomed with another boy of his age. But in that short span of time, Alex and I had grown closer than ever. Every night she would cry, and every night, I would comfort her, hug her, tell her a bedtime story till she would fall asleep. Tuck her in, check on Max, who was just across the room, and then try and fall asleep myself. Over those 3 months, I felt like Alex had become "daddy's little girl" with me as her father, that is.

_As I drop to my knees, by her bed at night.  
><em>_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
><em>_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life._

It was another night at the orphanage, the lights had gone out, because there was a strong storm that had hit one of the electric posts, causing the whole city to have a blackout.

Alex was kneeling down on her bed, as she started to pray. I kneeled by her bedside, and closed my eyes, listening to her pray, while I, myself said my grace too.

"Lord, please bless us always, and watch over us.

Please keep Justin, and Max safe, like you keep me, safe.

Please let this blackout be over soon, so that us little kids won't be afraid anymore.

Amen."

_Oh, but most of all.  
><em>_From butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayers.  
><em>_Stick a little white flower, all up in her hair.  
><em>_Walk beside the pony, daddy.  
><em>_It's my first ride._

It was Alex's 10th birthday, and she requested that the orphanage let her, Max, and I out, since I was already 12, I could be responsible for them.

With the money that mom and dad had left us, I brought them to a small fair, where Alex got to ride a pony, and Max got to eat some cotton candy.

_I know the cake looks funny daddy,  
><em>_but I sure tried._

We were in the orphanage on my 13th birthday, and Alex had decided to bake me a cake. It turned out.. well half-burnt, and with icing all over the place, which according to Alex, was Max's fault.

I gave her a hug, to show her it was okay, and I still loved it. She smiled widely at me.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
><em>_I must have done something right.  
><em>_To deserve a hug every morning,  
><em>_and butterfly kisses, at night._

Alex had her first serious crush when she was 13. The bad thing? He liked her back. He asked her to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. When I asked her about it, she said they were just friends. I was furious. She lied to me. I told her I heard and saw everything that happened. She screamed at me for eavesdropping, and started hitting me, telling me I had no right to do so, and told me to get out of _our_ room.

But the same night, when she let me in again, she gave me butterfly kisses on the cheek, said sorry, hugged me, and went to bed.

The next morning, she woke me up, with a glass of hot cocoa, and a warm hug to prove that she really was sorry.

_Sweet 16, today.  
><em>_She's looking like her momma,  
><em>_a little more everyday.  
><em>_One part woman, the other part girl.  
><em>_To perfume, and make up,  
><em>_from ribbons, and curls._

We had been out of the orphanage, for about 2 months now. I was legally 18, and I was allowed to bring Alex, and Max out with me, as long as I would stand as their guardian.

Today was Alex's 16th was still summer vacation, so none of us had much friends. So Max, Alex, and I just headed out to the mall for pizza, ice cream, and a movie of Alex's choice.

We were on our way to the theater when Alex stopped, and asked if she could buy some cosmetics from the store. I nodded okay, and gave her some money. Max and I sat down on a nearby bench across the store. I watched as Alex talked to the saleslady, asking what color of blush would look good on her cheeks, and what type of mascara was the easiest to remove afterwards. She was so grown up already, at 16, she looked very much like our mom. Oh, how they would be proud of what she and Max have become. She tried on some lipgloss, and tried some perfume on. I became nostalgic, and went back to when she was just 6, and she would wear her hair in curls, tied up with ribbons whenever the whole family would go out. Oh, how time flies.

_Butterfly kisses,  
><em>_after bedtime prayer.  
><em>_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
><em>_You know how much I love you, daddy,  
><em>_but if you don't mind.  
><em>_I'm only gonna kiss you  
><em>_on the cheek this time._

8 years passed. Alex was now 24, Max—22, and me, 26. It was Max's birthday, and I was currently waiting in my booth for Max, and Alex to arrive. We had never been one to like to eat at fancy places, even if it was a special occasion, so we had decided to eat at Outback. Not too formal, but not fast food, either.

Soon enough, I heard a familiar voice. I smiled as she walked towards the table. The smile however faded, when she was followed by a boy who seemed to look her age.

"This is Mason," Alex said, as the boy, whose name was apparently Mason, took out his hand. I shook it hesitantly, as I gave a small smile, "and Mason, this is Justin, my brother." Alex continued.

"Pleasant to meet you, Justin. Alex has told me lots about you. You've raised a wonderful girl," he said with a smile. I gave a quick nod, "Thanks."

Alex took a seat beside me, as Mason took a seat across Alex. Alex had leaned to her side, and kissed me on the cheek, also giving me a side-hug. I couldn't help but question the gesture. From the very beginning, I had told Alex she couldn't kiss me on the lips, because they were siblings, and it was wrong. Alex, on the other hand had said that was nonsense, and didn't care what anyone would think. She had finally listened to what I told her, but a part of me couldn't help but feel sad. My little sister was growing up.

_She'll change her name today  
><em>_She'll make a promise  
><em>_And I'll give her away  
><em>_Standing in the bride room,  
><em>_Just staring at her.  
><em>_She asked me what I'm thinking  
><em>_And I said "I'm not sure,"  
><em>"_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,"_

Being a father figure had it's ups, and downs. Today, I would be facing one of the downs in being a father figure. Alex was getting married. And although I was very happy for her, a part of me, was extremely sad, and didn't want to let her go. Today she would marry Mason, who turned out to be a very nice boy. Today she would no longer be a _Russo_ but a _Greyback_. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Harper, who had become Alex's best friend in college, opened it, giving me small smile. "She's been looking for you," she told me, as I entered the room.

Alex had turned around, looking as frantic as ever. "Justin!" she shouted. "Does it look okay? Do I look okay? Is it too much? Aaaah, what if Mason doesn't like it! Justin? Justin?" she said, in one breath then walked over to me. I had been frozen, and was not talking. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and so grown-up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes showing nothing but concern.

"I'm honestly not too sure," I told her in a whisper. "I feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She smiled, and gave me a hug, then kissed me. "I'll always be your baby girl, Justin. I'm just.. your baby girl with a different last name," she said laughing.

_Walk me down the aisle, daddy  
><em>_It's just about time  
><em>_Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?  
><em>_Daddy, don't cry.  
><em>_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
><em>_I must have done something right._

We had been called down the hotel, and brought into the car. We watched from inside the car, as our friends, and some distant relatives walked down the aisle. Then, what seemed like to soon, it was Alex's turn—our turn. Alex was helped by Harper out of the car, as I got out, and she wrapped her arm around mine. The doors opened, and the wedding march played. Alex took a deep breath, and looked at me again. "Justin, do I look okay? My dress? Is my hair okay?"

I gave her a smile, despite the tears I had in my eyes. "You look absolutely breathtaking, Alex. Don't worry."

Alex had returned the smile, and wiped her own tears, which were beginning to form in her eyes. "Thank you, Justin… for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. And I'll always be here if you need a brother, or a dad, whichever works," he said with a chuckle.

They had reached the front of the aisle now, and it was time for me to hand her over to Mason. Mason had given Alex a big smile, then mouthed a thank you to me. I smiled at the two, as I went to my place, beside Max, who gave me a pat on the shoulder, and a thumbs up. "You've raised us well, Justin. Mom and Dad would be so proud."

_To deserve a hug every morning,  
><em>_And butterfly kisses.  
><em>_I couldn't ask God for more.  
><em>_This is what love is,  
><em>_I know I've gotta let her go.  
><em>_But I'll always remember,  
><em>_Every hug in the morning,  
><em>_And butterfly kisses._

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, there we go. That took me incredibly long to write. I wrote probably two months ago, but lost inspiration, and time mid-way through it. I'm currently in the poolside. There's no internet, so I ended up finishing it. :P I hope you guys like it. I have to say, I did. Not the best, but not bad either. Also, reviewing makes me happy. :) **


End file.
